


~~danganronpa headcanons~~

by stalemix



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Crack, Fluff, Headcanon, Multi, collection
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-15 07:55:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 5,544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29310681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stalemix/pseuds/stalemix
Summary: ~REQUESTS: CLOSED!~Gonna finish the requests I've already gotten, but not taking any new ones atm.Just a collection of DR headcanons. Some are requests and some are just for my self indulgence. Please read the request page before requesting!
Relationships: Asahina Aoi/Reader, Celestia Ludenberg/Reader, Chou Koukou Kyuu no Sagishi | Ultimate Imposter/Reader, Enoshima Junko/Reader, Fujisaki Chihiro/Reader, Fukawa Toko/Reader, Hagakure Yasuhiro/Reader, Hanamura Teruteru/Reader, Hinata Hajime/Reader, Ikusaba Mukuro/Reader, Ishimaru Kiyotaka/Reader, Kirigiri Kyoko/Reader, Koizumi Mahiru/Reader, Komaeda Nagito/Reader, Kuwata Leon/Reader, Kuzuryu Fuyuhiko/Reader, Maizono Sayaka/Reader, Mioda Ibuki/Reader, Naegi Makoto/Reader, Nanami Chiaki/Reader, Nidai Nekomaru/Reader, Ogami Sakura/Reader, Oowada Mondo/Reader, Owari Akane/Reader, Pekoyama Peko/Reader, Saionji Hiyoko/Reader, Soda Kazuichi/Reader, Sonia Nevermind/Reader, Tanaka Gundham/Reader, Togami Byakuya/Reader, Tsumiki Mikan/Reader, Yamada Hifumi/Reader
Comments: 36
Kudos: 81





	1. ~request page!~

Heyo! I might update this page sometimes, so always read through before requesting!

#### Rules

~ This book is mainly for headcanons, and right now I don't take one-shot requests since I'm pretty busy irl.

~ I'll do character x reader or just a character. For now I don't do character x character but I might change that once I'm more experienced with writing hcs.

~ All genders, pronouns and sexualities welcome! We're inclusive in this house.

~ I can do characters from all the games and anime except V3 (sorry I haven't finished it yet oof- but I'll update this once I've finished it!)

~ There are some characters I won't do, like Monomi or Monokuma (I can do Junko though). I'm iffy with perverted characters like Teruteru and Hifumi, but if you ask me nicely there's a small chance I might do them.

~ No more than 5 characters for one request, please.

~ I do fluff, angst and crack, with fluff being my favourite. I can do smut too, but keep in mind that I haven't written smut in like 5 years so don't expect the best from me lol

~ I won't write pedophilia, incest, non-con, yandere, vore, etc. I can do consensual dub-con roleplay though.

~ If I feel uncomfortable with your request, I'll tell you.

#### How to request

~ Comment your request below including character(s), preferred pronouns if it's x reader, and fluff/angst/crack/smut or a combination of some of those.

~ That's it! Now go request to your heart's content~


	2. ~Nagito general fluff hcs~

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request by kumie: "may i request general fluff headcanons for nagito? ty!"

~ When you first confessed your feelings for Nagito, he wasn't sure how to react. He was 100% convinced he doesn't deserve your love. After all, why would someone as great and hopeful as you want to be with an insignificant nobody like him? Still, he decided to give your relationship a try when he saw the fondness in your eyes when you gazed at him. It took some time, but after lots of convincing and affection, he slowly started believing he's worthy of your love. Honestly, he's just glad he can make you happy.

~ I'd say his love language is probably 'words of affirmation' with a hint of 'quality time'. He loves talking, after all, and he confidently expresses his deep gratitude and devotion to you. Sure, more often than not he'll start rambling about the hope within you, but luckily you never get tired of listening to him.

~ He's not too big on initiating PDA, but he doesn't mind if you decide to hold his hand or kiss him in public. In fact, he likes being reminded that you're not ashamed of showing your love for someone like him in public.

~ "Y/N, do you really not mind being this loving to someone as useless as me? In public no less? Heh, it seems you have a lot of hope for me. Thank you, from the bottom of my heart~"

~ However, keep in mind that this is Nagito we're talking about, and he can be a jerk sometimes. When I say "jerk" I don't mean he's rude, but rather that he likes to tease you to no end. He loves seeing how flustered you can get without him returning your physical affection.

~ "You know, your hand feels really soft and warm in mine. And the face you make when you're about to kiss me is very beautiful. Oh, are you blushing now? How adorable! <3"

~ Don't worry, when you guys get home you take out your frustration by tackling him onto the couch and cuddling him for hours. At this point he's more willing to return your affection.

~ He loves these silent moments at home with you. Staying in, cuddling in comfortable silence, or possibly with some soft lofi playing in the background. These are his favourite kind of dates, and he prefers them over going out any day. 

~ Have you seen this boy's hair? It's like a cloud is constantly resting on his head. As such, you're casually gonna run your hands through it while you two chill together. It relaxes him every time.

~ Since it feels so good, he'll sometimes play with your hair in return. If you have long hair, he'll braid it and then undo the braid over and over again.

~ Oh, and speaking of playing with your hair, his report card says he likes "pretty things". So I like to imagine he enjoys putting various cute hair clips and bows in your hair. It doesn't even have to look good (it usually just looks like a ruffled mess of mismatched accessories), but it's something to laugh about together. Whenever he goes out, he often brings back some new hair accessory for you. If you're lucky (hehe get it?), you can catch him off guard and put something in his hair too. I think he'd look _majestic_ with a pastel pink bow holding his usually messy hair together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for requesting this, I love nagiwagi too and this was a nice easy way to start this book of headcanons :)


	3. ~Mukuro x fighter!reader fluff~

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request by Kodak Moment: "Could I request some Mukuro x fem!Reader (with the reader being the Ultimate Muay Thai Fighter) fluff headcanons?"

~ It all started in Hope's Peak's gym. Mukuro wanted to practice her fighting skills, but being pretty antisocial, she decided to do so at a time when no one else is usually at the gym. However, you had the same thought. At first, you two just ignored each other and trained separately, but Mukuro kept glancing at you every so often. Your skills were very impressive, and she was intrigued.

~ After your first encounter, you'd both come to the otherwise vacant gym at the same time every day. Each time you both felt more and more distracted by each other. One day you caught Mukuro watching you. She seemed a bit flustered at being caught staring, but at least she finally decided to talk to you.

~ "Hey, uhm...you're a pretty good fighter... Maybe, if you want, we could...you know...spar?"

~ So you became sparring buddies, and soon girlfriends. Mukuro wasn't too sure about your relationship at the start, thinking you'd shun her if you learnt about her apathetic and sometimes even ruthless nature. But you stuck around, and she started feeling more comfortable with you.

~ You guys still train together, but now you're more talkative with each other. Earlier it would just be combat advice or some praise, but now you can have a casual conversation about what to cook for dinner while you both try to beat up each other.

~ Also, there's much more teasing involved now.

~ "Come on Ultimate Soldier, you fight like my grandma!"  
~ "Oh? We'll see who the grandma is after I kick your butt."

~ When it comes to showing affection, she's more about actions than words. Surprisingly, she likes some mild PDA, like holding hands. She lets her guard down around you, and even shows her more "girly side" sometimes, giggling softly at your jokes or going shopping with you.

~ This one time you complimented her Fenrir tattoo, saying it looked really cool. For once in her life she was caught off guard, blushing and stuttering. Yes, she wouldn't look you in the eye for the rest of the day, but that just means she really appreciated your compliment!

~ Pretty random, but when you two started sleeping in the same bed, utter chaos ensued. As the ultimate muay thai fighter, you have a tendency to punch and kick in your sleep sometimes. Luckily Mukuro can always somehow sense your movements, even in her sleep, and always successfully blocks your attacks. It started getting annoying when one or the both of you would wake up because of your sleep fighting. You eventually adapted and can now finally get a full night's rest together.

~ Finally, you two have sort of an unspoken promise to always fight for each other. When one's in trouble, the other one will always be there too, fighting off whatever jerk is messing with your girlfriend. It's not just physical fighting either. If one of you is struggling emotionally or mentally, the other one will be comforting and supportive. Mukuro is not good with words, but she'll show her love by rubbing your back, stroking your hair, kissing your face, or whatever will make you feel better.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wasn't sure if these headcanons should center around despair and the tragedy, or if it should be no despair. While writing I kinda imagined the relationship taking place during the school time before the tragedy, if that's ok


	4. ~Nekomaru x male!reader hcs~

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request by TrueSniver: "can i request a Nekomaru x Male reader headcannon"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wasn't sure if you wanted fluff or angst or anything else, so I did kind of a mix (mostly fluff though). I hope that's okay!

~ My dude, you've managed to get one of the most loving, supportive and inspirational boyfriends in the world. Nekomaru is a big, strong, jovial man with constant high spirits, and he can cheer anyone up in minutes. Sure, he has a tendency of being too loud sometimes, but you don't mind that. It's a part of his upbeat nature, after all.

~ Once you two started dating, he wasn't ashamed to show his affection for you in public. He believes there's no reason to hide your wonderful relationship from others. He especially loves hugging you. I imagine he's one of those people who lifts you off the ground and hugs you tight to him. It's suffocating and a bit embarrassing, but the gesture is sweet.

~ Speaking of lifting you, you know when a person does push-ups with another person sitting on their back as extra weight? He found out about this when he talked to Akane one day. He mentioned how simple push-ups are too low-effort for him, and she suggested he tried doing them with someone sitting on his back. Naturally, he came up to you and excitedly asked if you'd like to try it with him. Now you two do this regularly, and it might be a little strange, but it's a nice fun moment together.

~ He may be a muscle mountain with an amazing body, but to him you're very handsome. If you feel insecure about your body but don't say anything, Nekomaru probably won't notice immediately. After all, how could someone as attractive as you ever dislike the way you look? But after a while he'd notice something is off, and once he realizes what it is, he'd do everything in his power to convince you that you're beautiful.

~ Oh, and since he's so big, I highly recommend you take every opportunity to wear his clothes. If you're about his size, then you'll both probably borrow each other's clothes every once in a while. Hey, it's a free extended wardrobe. If you're notably smaller than him, you can cuddle up in some of his large, comfy shirts. Even better if he's available to cuddle with you.

~ By the way, this man _loves_ cuddling. He'll often initiate cuddle sessions on the couch or in bed with you, and he'll never turn you down if you're the one suggesting it. His body is always warm too, he's like a walking radiator, so feel free to consume his warmth if you're cold.

~ His love language? I'd say "words of affirmation" and "acts of service". He's obviously a very supportive guy, and being a professional coach, he'll always know how to lift your spirits. He's always so motivational and he cares about you so much, so you'll never be sad on his watch. The acts of service also have to do with the same subject. He'll learn all about your habits, likes and comfort items, and he won't hesitate to bring you whatever you need, whenever you need it. 

~ Also, he'll gladly do "it" to you anytime you want ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) 


	5. ~Teruteru x male!reader smut~

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request by brainburst: "teruteru x male reader,,,smut,,"

~ Teruteru? More like Mr. Thinking About Sex 24/7. Mr. Definitely Down For Doing The Deed. The Ultimate Horny. The SHSL Dirty Mind. Yea, you get it.

~ Anyway, I'd say Teruteru is a switch. He'll try almost anything at least once. Whether he feels like being a dom or sub, top or bottom, often depends on his mood. Sometimes he enjoys showing you just how much you turn him on, and other times he'll prefer you taking the lead. He'll often ask you what you feel like tonight, and usually he'll be fine with whatever you answer.

~ Similarly, he's pretty flexible when it comes to positions too. He doesn't have any major preferences, and he'll do almost anything. If he had to choose his favourites though, it would probably be missionary for when he doms, and doggie style for when he subs.

~ On the contrary, he's a bit pickier when it comes to locations to have sex. Most of the time, he much prefers the intimacy of the bedroom, where you two can have more time together. Underneath his perverse nature, he's actually a pretty big romantic. That being said, he also doesn't mind quickies in other places, but never in the kitchen. It's where he practices his culinary art, and as much as he enjoys sex, he'd like to keep the kitchen clean.

~ His sex drive? Through the McFricking roof. I don't think I need to elaborate.

~ From what we've seen in the game and anime, it seems he gets turned on by pretty much anything, so I don't think he has any strict specific kinks. Anything's good enough for him, and he practically has no turn-offs either (other than sex in the kitchen, as mentioned before). However, he has nothing against bringing food into the bedroom, which actually leads us to one of his favourite kinks: foodplay. He loves food, and he loves you, so why not combine the two? He'll try various new food combinations on your body and eat it off of you. You can have a taste too, if you're a good boy. Also, he seems to be a bit of a masochist, so I'll add that as one of his main kinks too. Just remember to give him some praise after you're done.

~ Surprisingly, he's great when it comes to aftercare. He's really sweet and affectionate to you after doing the deed. It might partly be because no one else really wants to be near him because of his perverted comments, so when you reciprocate his feelings and passion, he has so much appreciation for you. He's gotta be touch-starved, so you better give him a good cuddle afterwards.

~ Yes, he may be a perv to most people, but he really does think you're the most handsome man he's ever laid his eyes upon. He adores you, and not just for your body. In fact, he seems to be making fewer lewd remarks to others ever since you two got together. That's how much he respects you.


	6. ~Nagito x reader who brushes his hair~

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request by buggy wuggy: "can you do a nagito headcanon or a fluffy one shot i like to think that he doesnt brush his hair but his s/o does and its a really intimate thing XD sorry if its dumb and they/them pronouns"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wouldnt we all wanna touch that soft lookin Nagiwagi floof...

~ You had a sneaking suspicion when you and Nagito started dating. Although you love this man and you think he's very handsome, his hair constantly looks like a bird's nest. Sure, his messy hair is boyishly cute in a way, but you wonder if he even takes care of it at all.

~ As you two live together and get accustomed to each other's routines, you learn that he does wash his hair and keep it clean, but he never brushes is. Just dries it with a towel and leaves it like it is. You question him about this one day.

~ "I just don't feel the need to brush it. It's clean like it is, and I don't mind if it looks a bit ruffled."

~ He leaves after saying that. Unfortunately for him, you're not done here. You know his hair needs to be dealt with, and you'll be the one to take action...

~ The next morning, as he's getting ready in the bathroom, you make your move. You grab your brush and sneak up on him. He catches a glimpse of your approaching form in the mirror, but it's already to late for him. You strike!

~ There's a struggle at first but he relaxes after a minute or so. With a sigh, he stands still and lets you do your thing, knowing he won't get away. When you're finished, it's like you're seeing a whole new Nagito. He's still as beautiful as ever, but looks more well-kept now.

~ At first he thought it was rather unlucky of him to end up in such a situation. But he thought about it, and he actually enjoyed the feeling of your hands in his hair. Needless to say, the next morning when he noticed you sneaking up on him again, he didn't try to stop you.

~ You start brushing his hair every morning from then on. He'll sit on the edge of the bed with you behind him, dragging the brush through his ghostly white locks. It's a nice quiet moment for the both of you, when you get some closure to each other. His hair is so soft and pretty, and you adore grooming it and occasionally running your hands through it. He won't say it, but he loves the feel of it too. He still doesn't really care about the way it looks, but he'd rather lose all hope than give up these comfortable, intimate moments with you.

~ Actually, he secretly tried brushing his hair on his own because it felt so good when you did it, but it just didn't feel the same. So that's why you're the one doing it.

~ I already wrote this in an earlier chapter but I love this headcanon so I'll write it here too: you love putting various cute accessories in his hair! He just looks really adorable with bows and colorful pins all over his hair.

~ Also, putting his hair in a short ponytail is a must. I mean, have you _seen_ his anniversary art? He looks great~


	7. ~Hajime general hcs~

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request by l0l: "hi may i request Hajme headcons?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *inhales* oRaNgE jUiCe

~ Your first meeting? If you're in Hope's Peak too, you probably met through the reserve course. I think you'd be the one to make the first move. He might seem a bit reserved at first, but don't worry, he soon warms up to you and realizes he wants to date you too. From there, your relationship keeps blossoming.

~ Your first date would probably be a lunch date. You'll get a chance to sit down together, chat and get to know each other. Going for a walk or visiting an arcade hall wouldn't be out of the question either.

~ His main love languages are quality time and giving gifts. He loves spending time with you, no matter if you're on a date or just doing your laundry together. Whatever it is, he's always happy about an opportunity to be around you. He's also observant, and picks up on your likes and dislikes fairly quickly. So whenever he goes out, he'll often bring back a small gift for you if he thinks you'll like it.

~ Since he likes mochi (mainly kusamochi), he'll be thrilled if you like it too. Sometimes when y'all go out on the town you'll buy some, find a park bench in a somewhat secluded spot somewhere and eat it together. If you don't like it, or you prefer sakuramochi (which he apparently dislikes), he'll try to seem unfazed and accept it but on the inside he's sighing in utter disappointment.

~ In a no despair au, you'd probably be living a pretty calm peaceful life together. You'd share an apartment after graduating. Although Hajime has gained more confidence in himself at this point, his insecurities about his lack of talent and uniqueness still get the better of him sometimes. Good thing you're always there to remind him how special he is to you.

~ Similarly, if the canon line of events happen, he'll be struggling mentally sometimes. It's not easy balancing the Hajime and Izuru parts of him. Give him a gentle hug from behind, or lightly massage his shoulders, and he'll immediately melt into your touch.

~ This man loves you so much, and just like you're always supporting him, he wants to be there for you too. Feeling cold? He'll lend you one of his shirts. Feeling sad? Time for some couch cuddles, no buts. Wanna try something new or go somewhere you've never been before? He'll be there by your side, while also making sure you don't do something stupid or dangerous.

~ By the way, lazy mornings with him are _the best_. You'll lay tangled together in bed for a while before getting up. He'll make some toast while you press some fresh orange juice (yea yea I know that meme is pretty overdone but I love it). He'll probably appreciate it so much, he'll wrap his arms around you from behind and give your neck and shoulders soft tickling kisses. Then you'll eat breakfast together while discussing what you wanna do today.

~ "It's true I like orange juice, but it's not like I _**love**_ it. I just, you know, have a great appreciation for it, I guess... H-hey, that's with that teasing smirk on your face?!"


	8. ~Kyoko x demigirl!reader hcs~

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request by daboodedabooda: "hi! uhm, could you do general like dating headcanons of kyoko x a demigirl reader please? i just wanna hug the detective girl :')"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanna hug her too ;3;
> 
> Also, I've never written demigender ppl before, but I hope I did okay!

~ When Kyoko confesses her feelings for you, she's probably known she likes you for quite some time. She just wasn't sure about how serious those feelings were, how she'd tell you, or if a romantic relationship was worth it at all. After some pondering and a bunch of interactions with you that made her heart flutter, she decided she should just tell you. You're delighted when she finally opens up, and you gladly accept her as your girlfriend.

~ I think a cute first date would be going to a farmer's market together. You'll get the opportunity to get to know each other better, like chat about your likes and dislikes. Besides, Kyoko thinks it's nice to get away from her sometimes grim life as a detective, at least for a while.

~ You get the awesome idea to take her on a date to an escape room. Unfortunately that backfires, since she figures out how to escape in, like, 10 minutes. Don't worry, she won't end the date early, you'll just go get lunch together or something.

~ Whenever you wanna do fun girl stuff together, like going shopping or giving each other makeovers, she'll usually be on board. But if you don't feel like doing those kinds of things, she'll respect your wishes. She just wants to see you happy.

~ If anyone ever gives you trouble about your gender identity, or if you feel insecure or sad, she'll always be there for you. She's not good with emotions, but she'll try her best to make you feel better. Whether you want her to hug you or hold your hand, or say some reassuring words, she'll do so without hesitation.

~ Despite her logical and calm demeanor, Kyoko has insecurities too. One of those is about the scars on her hands. Actually, she wouldn't even remove her gloves around you in the beginning of your relationship, in fear of you finding the scars unsettling or ugly. But eventually she learns to trust your love for her, and she begins to uncover her hands more often when you two are alone together. Give her a hug during these times. She may not always say it, but she appreciates the encouragement and support you give her.

~ Speaking of, you wanna hug her? Go for it, she actually lives for your hugs! Especially when you happily throw your arms around her, when you're in a good mood. She was a bit awkward with hugging at first, but she's getting better. Nowadays she sometimes even initiates hugs too.

~ On rare occasions, when the moon is in perfect zenith and the air humidity is precisely 42%, she'll let you braid her hair.

~ She doesn't really do PDA, you're almost always the one who initiates it. It's not that she doesn't care or that she doesn't like it, she just doesn't really see the point in it. Why show everyone you're dating? Isn't showing _you_ how she feels the most important? Still, she won't say no if you wanna link arms or give her a kiss in public.

~ While romantic outings are fun and all, Kyoko very much enjoys peaceful evenings at home. You'll cook dinner together, cuddle up on the couch, and watch a crime drama or some old mystery movie. There's just something about these moments that's so serene and pleasant.


	9. ~Toko / Genocider Syo x fem!reader fluff hcs~

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request by StrawberrySeiko: "Hi!! May I request some fluffy headcanons for Toko Fukawa/Genocider Syo x female reader? Thank you!!"

TOKO

~ A shy bean. You'll mostly be the one who moves your relationship forward in the beginning. This doesn't mean your attraction is one-sided though, she just needs time to figure things out. She eventually asks you out in a somewhat obscure way.

~ You go to a cafe on your first date. It's one of those quiet, picturesque, hidden-away places that only a few people seem to know about. Toko admits she often comes here to write, since she enjoys the atmosphere. This place is so special to her, she'd usually never show it to anyone, _ever_. But you're special.

~ As for showing affection, she much prefers doing so in the privacy of your home. In public, the most she'll do is probably hold your hand. At home she can also be nervous about initiating acts of affection, but she's slowly getting more comfortable with your relationship.

~ Her love language would be acts of service, as she loves doing little subtle things to brighten your day. Whether it's making a cup of your favourite tea or coffee for you, helping you with chores, or reminding you to take care of yourself. She just wants what's best for you. Her second love language is words of affirmation, even though she's much better at writing than speaking. However, she suddenly becomes a vocal wordsmith whenever you're worried or upset. She'll know just what to say to calm you down.

~ She sometimes reads you to sleep. It may seem a bit childish, but it's an intimate moment for you two. Late into the silent night, in your dimly lit bedroom, your head resting in her lap as she reads from your favourite book. Her voice becomes so soft and soothing at these times, slowly lulling you to sleep.

~ Also, you braid each other's hair! This activity started when you noticed how long it takes her to put her hair in two braids. You offered to braid half of her hair while she did the other, to which she grumbled something like "it's gonna look uneven and ugly", but she let you do it anyway.

~ If you don't know how to braid, she's gonna be a bit surprised. She might judge you a little, but don't be sad, she doesn't mean to be rude. She'll gladly teach you to braid if you want.

~ She may not be the best when it comes to expressing her love, but she has her own unique ways. Especially being the Ultimate Writing Prodigy. One thing she started doing is writing little notes and leaving them for you to find. I imagine she probably has really pretty handwriting. These notes can be love poetry, a famous quote, something funny, or just words of encouragement.

~ " When I saw you I fell in love, and you smiled because you knew ♡"

~ "Hey, you better not be an idiot and forget to drink water today, okay?"

~ Or if she's feeling extra bold:

~ "Roses are red, violets are blue. Come to bed, it's lonely without you~♡"

GENICIDER SYO

~ Oh boy. Her personality does a complete 180. Suddenly she's _very_ outspoken about her love for you. Expect a lot of loud compliments and some flirting too.

~ Will unashamedly be your personal guard dog. Someone looking at you funny? Now they're not. A bee flying a bit too close to you? Bye bye bee. A guy won't leave you alone? It's scissor time baby!

~ She doesn't kill anymore, because "no boy is prettier than you anyway!"


	10. ~Kiyotaka, Mondo x reader smut~

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request by Lamefruitsalad: "Maybe some NSFW hc for Mondo x reader and or Taka?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahh I'm so sorry this took so long, I have finals soon so I've been busy ;-;
> 
> Oh well, I decided to do both Taka and Mondo to compensate for the long wait, hope you like it!

KIYOTAKA

~ Oof, good luck getting this guy to be intimate with you. I think you'd need to be a good bit into your relationship before any sexual activity is considered. You'll probably have to make the first move. Whether you decide to use subtle teasing or take a more straightforward approach, he'll be flustered either way.

~ Once you two finally decide to do it, he'll be a little stiff and nervous at first. He's not worried for his sake, but for yours. He has deep respect and love for you, and he would never wanna make you uncomfortable or do something nonconsensual. Give him some gentle reassurance and he'll be on board though.

~ Once your sex life has been established, you start seeing some of his preferences. Because of his initial hesitance, he would most often sub at first, but he becomes more dominant as your relationship progresses. Nowadays he usually tops, but he's willing to switch with you every now and then if you so wish.

~ Honestly, he likes the missionary position the most. It might sounds kinda basic, but he really enjoys being face to face with you during this time. He loves seeing your various facial expressions as he pleasures you. It's also a good way for him to know what feels good and what doesn't.

~ He also prefers keeping your sex life solely inside the bedroom. This man has a reputation to uphold after all, and getting caught doing the deed in a public or semi-public location is too great a risk to take. The shower is an acceptable place too.

~ He doesn't mind doing the same things in the bedroom, he's actually rather comfortable with that, but he's also willing to experiment. For example, you got into trouble one day, and your moral compass of a boyfriend highly disapproved. You were being a bit bratty about it, and Taka really wanted to teach you a lesson somehow. Needless to say, that day he discovered his bondage kink, and also how much he adores watching your previously bratty attitude crumble as you're reduced to a moaning begging mess.

~ That's probably one of his biggest turn-ons. Sure, most of the time he doesn't get turned on that fast, as he prefers taking it slow when being intimate with you. But sometimes when you get on his nerves, if you deliberately try to make him flustered in public, or if you're being a shameless troublemaker, he'll eagerly wait for the nearest opportunity to drag you into your shared bedroom for some...punishment time, so to say.

~ Speaking of, he's come to realize that roleplay is one of his favourite kinks. Teacher/student is his main go-to, since there's just something so endearing about having that kind of authority over you. If you've been _really_ bad, he might spank you with a ruler. Since praise and/or degradation kinda comes naturally during this kind of roleplay, he enjoys those too. And as mentioned before, bondage is another favourite of his.

~ Once the frustration at your actions is out of his system, he goes back to being the sweet gentleman you fell in love with. He'll always ask if you're okay after such a session, and he'll get you everything you need. He'll probably force you to drink some water afterwards every time, since he wants you to be healthy and happy.

MONDO

~ This man is a pure top, no ifs, no buts. He's a young gang leader after all, meaning he's used to being in charge, and also has to keep up his tough bad boy attitude as much as possible. You can try to convince him to let you take charge once or twice, to which he'll be hesitant, but he might let you if you're lucky.

~ Although he prefers topping, he likes switching positions and locations every now and then to spice up your sex life. In bed his favourite positions are doggie style and spooning. When doing it somewhere else, he likes facing you though. Against the wall and on top of tables/countertops are some of his all-time favourites.

~ I think he just likes any position where he can hold your hips and/or thighs. He loves those parts of your body, which he might not say out loud, but you'll notice after a while.

~ So yeah, your hips and thighs are some of his biggest turn-ons. If you lightly brush your leg against his crotch as you pass by, or if you sway your hips ever so slightly when you walk away, you can expect sexy times tonight. Or even sooner, if there's an opportunity to do it in a semi-public location during the day. Mondo doesn't mind, he actually finds it rather exciting.

~ He can be a bit of a tease too, but almost solely in private. During sex he sometimes slows down just before you reach your climax, because he wants to hear your whines and pleas. As for toys, things like vibrators and handcuffs aren't out of the question. He generally just wants to use those things on you instead of the other way around, because y'know, his reputation.

~ At the start of your intimate relationship, he'll go at a moderate pace for your sake. But being the biker gang leader he is, there's a lot of pressure on him, and sometimes he really just wants to de-stress by pounding you hard. He'll shyly ask you one night, and if you'll let him go rough, he'll be really glad. You better brace yourself though, because once this man has your consent, he won't hold back at all. Expect having trouble walking the next day.

~ No matter how tough and rough he is, he'll always ask how you're doing afterwards. While the thought of using your body as his personal little stress reliever is enticing, he doesn't wanna hurt you. Or if he's gonna hurt you by going rough, leaving hickeys or something like that, he always reassures you afterwards that he cares about your well-being and that he loves you a lot. He enjoys spooning you while falling asleep (the non-sexual kind of spooning this time!).


End file.
